


Leaving the past behind

by orphan_account



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Intergender Wrestling, Kayfabe Compliant, Phobias, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhyno has always been afraid of losing to a woman. Now he has to face Tessa and his fears...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Leaving the past behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an interview with Rhyno where he talked about his phobia.

Tommy found his friend in the locker room. It was one hour before Impact would begin. Rhyno was sitting on a bench, his head and shoulders sagging.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked, expecting a fiery answer from the War Machine. Rhyno was going to face Tessa tonight. It was a warm-up match for her. Nothing was on the line. They were allies and had worked together against oVe before. She needed to get ready for her title match against Sami in January. So she wanted to face as many strong opponents as possible.

Rhyno didn't look up and mumbled, "No..."

Tommy blinked and sat down next to him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"There's something..." Rhyno looked up but not at his friend. He stared at the wall on the other side of the room. "I've always had this phobia... ever since high school. There was a girl in the wrestling team. She was in my weight class, and the other boys always teased me. They wanted me to face off against her and said that they would never speak to me again if I lost." He took a deep breath. "That really worried me, and I started doubting myself. Fortunately, we never had a match. But since then I've been scared of losing to a woman."

Tommy was surprised that his close friend had never told him about that before. "Tessa isn't just any woman. She beat Brian Cage and is the number one contender for the World Championship! There is really no shame in losing to her."

Rhyno huffed and looked at him. "Well, thanks. That doesn't really help me."

"I didn't say you can't beat her. Don't underestimate her. Don't treat her like a woman. Treat her like any other opponent." Tommy made a brief pause. "I mean, you also attacked women in ECW..."

"But they weren't prepared for that. I knew they couldn't beat me."

"So you're a coward?" Tommy tried to provoke him, but it didn't have the effect he had hoped for.

Instead of getting angry, Rhyno looked down again. "Yeah... Maybe I am."

Tommy sighed. Rhyno wasn't the same man he had been 20 years ago. He had changed, maybe also because of a certain friend he'd had in WWE. He wasn't a monster anymore, although he could still be dangerous in the squared circle.

"Okay, listen," Tommy started. "You've been in the ring with way worse people than Tessa. She is obviously younger than you, and she is faster and has more endurance. But you are stronger. You need to use your power and not let her jump around too much. Don't be scared."

_"Don't be scared,"_ Rhyno repeated sarcastically. "What a great advice! Do you even know how phobias work?"

Tommy sighed again and put his arm around Rhyno's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just mean there is no reason for you to be afraid. You got this, okay? You got this."

Rhyno nodded quietly.

* * *

On his way to the ring, Rhyno felt like he had already had a match. His heart was racing and sweat dripped down his skin. Usually, he liked to interact with his fans, but now he didn't dare to look at them. Most of them cheered for Tessa. What if they would despise him after the match? What if he would become a laughingstock tonight?

As soon as the bell rung, Tessa attacked him. She was quick, so damn quick. Half the time, Rhyno didn't even know where she was before she struck again. It wasn't like he couldn't get some offensive maneuvers in. He hit her with a TKO and with a spinebuster. But she never gave up and always kicked out at 2. An expression of determination crossed her face.

The match went back and forth. _'This is Impact'_ chants echoed through the arena. Tessa showed signs of exhaustion, and Rhyno countered her attempt at a hurricanrana into a powerbomb. Then he went to the other corner of the ring to prepare the Gore. As Tessa was getting to her feet, he dashed toward her. At the last moment she was able to move away so that he ran head first into the ring post. The adrenaline in his body overshadowed the pain. He landed on his back, though, and was unconscious for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes again, the bright spotlights on the ceiling dazzled him. The crowd was roaring. Tessa was lying on top of him, and he heard the ring bell. She pulled away and stood up. The referee raised her hand. Rhyno realized that he had lost the match. He turned around and sat up on his knees, holding his aching head. Had he embarrassed himself?

Tessa stepped in front of him, leaned down and offered her hand. The noise in the crowd quieted down. Tension was in the air. Rhyno hesitated and looked up. There was nothing but respect in Tessa's eyes. He took her hand and stood up. The fans cheered while they hugged briefly before Rhyno left the ring and let her enjoy her victory.

_Thanks, Tessa,_ he thought while walking up the ramp to the backstage area. No one was laughing at him. Tommy had been right. There was no shame in losing to one of the best in the business.


End file.
